


Fulfilling Desires

by angelicsuccubus (phantomorph)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Riding, but again it’s the nonvirgin making it awkward OFKDKG, my oc who’s topping is boo boo the fool who has fucked but gets shy around his lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomorph/pseuds/angelicsuccubus
Summary: Hayato finally gets over himself and fucks his clown fiancé. An alternate version of Pierrot and Hayato’s first time, taking place in an alternate RP verse between friends.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Fulfilling Desires

**Author's Note:**

> this took me [checks watch] three months to write... maybe even more. 
> 
> fun fact the very first fic i wrote of hayapie fucking involved riding so i decided to bring it back, the only difference really aside from me rewriting it and adding rp elements was the fact hayato gave pierrot a handie rather than sucking him off

Ugh....!  
Hayato’s eyebrow curves.

Can everyone please stop talking?  
This is a text conversation, yeah. Technically they’re not actually talking... But Hayato just wants them to stop!

Why are they so freakin’ pressuring? 

They just don’t get it. You don’t just pressure a virgin into sex!  
Especially when they’re so damn innocent! And especially when you’ve known them for your whole life! It’s not easy. You can’t just go up to your fiance and casually ask to suck their dick. You have to set up an ambience!

Throw some god damn rose petals on the bed and light up some candles. Play some really soft romantic tunes or somethin’.

Actually... Maybe that would be too cheesy.   
But Hayato just wanted it to be special. Hayato didn’t want this to feel like a quick romp to Pierrot. Sure, in the past he’s been that guy who’d want to fuck quickly in the relationship and did just that.

But Pierrot...  
Pierrot was different...

Just....  
...Do they seriously think he’s pathetic for that? 

...Also, why the hell is Orange trying to take his prize?...

Sorry, but you’re not gonna be Pierrot’s first. I won’t let ‘ya take that from them.

Hayato vocalizes that pretty damn well.

After making a fool out of himself in a variety of different ways and embarrassing himself further, Hayato scrolls up only to see the message that made his heart jump again. It was a conversation from his boss (was he an ex boss now?) and his fiancé themself. 

Pierrot seemed to be very embarrassed by Beau’s comment. However, Pierrot admitted that she didn’t actually say no to the idea of getting her dick sucked...

That may have been why Hayato’s mind kept thinking about doing just that. If it wasn’t all of the tension and the talks about clown meat recently, it was the fact that Pierrot was so complacent at that moment.

Should he just go and try to slip the question like Boss and Orange want him to? 

No! It’s too early for that!!  
...

But at the same time...  
Would it really hurt to ask?

The worst that could happen here was Pierrot saying he’s not interested in sex. That wouldn’t hurt Hayato at all. He knows Pierrot will still love him regardless.

Hayato begins to ponder some more...   
Would this be the right decision?

...  
..

It takes moments of pondering, but it ultimately leads to one decision.

Hayato’s going to ask them.

—-

“Ahhh, finally home!” Hayato said as he plopped onto their shared bed and stretched his arms and legs out.

Really, he’s not exhausted at all. He’s doing this because he’s trying to ease his nerves. Asking the question was easier in previous relationships, but when you’re dealing with someone innocent it’s so hard!  
Hayato just decides the best way to go about it is to ask him up front.

“Anythin’ else you wanna do?” Hayato asked timidly.

Pierrot hummed, “Hmmm, not really.”

“Yeah, it’s a little too late for anythin’ huh?”

Pierrot obviously wasn’t falling for this act, Hayato was acting far too strange for her liking. 

“Something is on your mind, is it not? What do you want to do?”

Hayato then went silent.   
Ah man, he wasn’t expecting to get this far.

“I...” Hayato stammered, “Read that little conversation between you and my boss. If I can even call him that anymore. Hasn’t bugged me since we got here.”

A slight pink appeared on Pierrot’s face as soon as Hayato mentioned the chatroom. “...He was just being uncouth. He was simply looking to get an answer out of me that I-“

“Yeah, he’s too much at times, I know.” Hayato interrupts, lifting himself up. “But y’know, he is kinda right. You didn’t say no... Did ‘ya...?”

Pierrot paused, Hayato could swear her face just turned a deeper shade of pink.

“That’s just somethin’ I wanna check up on, babe.“ Hayato stared into Pierrot’s eyes, it was almost like he was expecting to be able to read his fiancé’s mind by doing this. “Like, if you want me to do it... If you wanna do it... I could do it.” 

“Well I..... I suppose you can.” Pierrot replies timidly, beginning to cross their arms and look away.

“Are ‘ya against this?” Hayato asks, taking note of their gestures.

When Hayato spoke, Pierrot’s eyes looked back down at him, “No, I am okay with it. I am just-“

“Nervous?” Hayato interrupted.

“This body is virginal, so yes, I am quite nervous.”

“We can do this another day if you wanna-“

“No.” Pierrot shakes their head, a look in their eyes that was almost as serious as the expression Hayato was making just a few seconds ago. “It would be better to begin this process now, would it not? I think that it would be disappointing to end this without any action. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Hayato already felt his head spinning over this whole situation as is. But Pierrot’s new persistence over wanting Hayato to take action really made his head spin. A real killer right there.

“Y-yeah, I agree...” Hayato felt his face begin to scorch. “Uh... Well... If it helps you feel less nervous, you don’t have to do anythin’. I’ll just— take control.” Hayato stammered.

“Is that so?” Pierrot asks, his expression softening with Hayato’s reassurance. “That will be a lot easier.”

Pierrot trailed closer towards Hayato. Hayato took a deep breath to gather himself and steady his heartbeat. Once he was calm, that was when Hayato had taken the next step.

“Get on the bed with me,” Hayato patted the bed sheets. “Okay?”

Then Pierrot did as he was told, moving onto the bed knees first before sitting down on it.

Impatiently eager, Hayato may have climbed too fast into Pierrot’s lap. Without a second thought, he pushes Pierrot’s jester hat off of him and towards the side. Hayato then pulls Pierrot’s head down to his level and initiates a makeout session with him.

As Hayato kisses him deeply, Hayato’s hands wander to search for the zipper on that clown suit.

It’s right at the back of their neck, just as Hayato thought. Hayato begins moving the zipper downwards, but realizes he’s going to have to break the kiss to focus on taking off the suit. After all, he can’t take off the suit while he’s straddling Pierrot’s legs.

So to Hayato’s dismay (and potentially Pierrot’s), he pulls away from the kiss. 

Looking back at Pierrot, Hayato could note that he totally just smudged Pierrot’s lipstick. Oddly enough, he considered it an achievement more than anything.

Regardless of his opposing thoughts, Hayato apologizes.  
“Sorry.”

“It is fine. We can kiss again, can’t we?” Pierrot replies, gathering her breath.

“Yeah that’s true but uh, I...Kinda smudged ‘yer lipstick?”

Pierrot didn’t notice that at all. However, the tint of onyx on Hayato’s lips spontaneously grew prominent.  
“I cannot see my body, but I can see it on your lips.”

Hayato blushed a little and chuckled, “Well, I guess we’re sharin’ makeup now? I don’t look bad now, do I?”

Pierrot smiled softly, “You don’t.”

“Glad to hear... You don’t look bad yourself, y’know...?”

Hayato paused, but then he spoke up again, knowing he had to continue.

“I’m gonna take it off, okay?” Hayato kneeled closer towards Pierrot and began to focus on the red and orange hues scattered across Pierrot’s shoulder blades. Hayato’s fingers trial towards the back of the suit, both of his hands grabbing the parted sides around the zipper gently.

Hayato then slips off the clown suit, and Pierrot cooperates. Though when Hayato was about to set it to the side, Pierrot had taken it out of Hayato’s hands. He lifted the suit up, folded it, and placed it on the pillow adjacent to them.

It’s not too much of a shocker, Hayato knows just how meticulous Pierrot can be about his own outfits that he handmade. Guess that also means that he wants to take care of his own clothes when he gets them stripped off too.

Pierrot had now taken off his gloves, which included the engagement ring placed right over it. However, Pierrot ended up putting that ring back on swiftly. Pierrot didn’t have to leave it on during this, but Hayato’s very appreciative of the gesture.

It only makes this feel even more intimate...

Maybe Hayato had been glancing at Pierrot too much, because Pierrot looks at him quite eagerly.

“Are you going to strip? Or shall I help you?”

Well. Hayato was going to strip but he really doesn’t want to say no to the latter now.

“Yeah, why don’t ‘ya help me with that?” Hayato spoke smoothly.

Pierrot goes silent, reaching over to strip off Hayato’s jacket. The first thing Pierrot does is stare at it before folding it and placing it with the other clothes.

Hayato’s heartbeat was surprisingly more calm than it was previously. Pierrot’s treatment of their clothes was rather sweet; it also helped ease the tension, oddly enough.

After Pierrot was done with the jacket, their hands began to ghost towards the tank top Hayato was wearing. Hayato can’t help but shiver a little the moment he really feels Pierrot’s bare hands glide across the sides of his waist.

That touch was the perfect kind of skin-on-skin contact that Hayato had been craving for so long.

However, Hayato’s tank top slid off of him in seconds and he felt so disappointed. Hayato wished it lasted just a little longer.

Now, all Pierrot needed to do was take off his pants. 

Pierrot had started unbuttoning Hayato’s pants then worked on unzipping them. Hayato cooperated with Pierrot, moving his legs and his body when needed to get his pants off.

Just like Hayato’s tank top, it was hoisted off of him in seconds.

Now, the both of them were just in their underwear. 

Hayato looked over at Pierrot only to see that Pierrot had his hands and arms covering a certain area that he was going to take a glance at. Hayato knows why they’re being modest but he just wants to see it already!

But one thing Hayato was able to see in full view was the scarring on Pierrot’s belly from Strawberry’s stabbing. Even if the wound had healed miraculously fast, seeing it couldn’t help but upset Hayato.

“I know it’s all better, but I just wish the scar would go away faster.” Hayato frowned at the wound.

“Shall I cast a spell to make it disappear?” Pierrot asked. “I do not want you to be uncomfortable.”

“It’s fine.” Hayato replied, the frown fading from his face. “I don’t think I’ll really think about it too much anyways, considerin’ what I’m about to do. I’ll be gentle enough to not open that up again, promise.” Hayato finished that last sentence with a wink.

Pierrot couldn’t help but blush over those words, “Is that so..” She trials off.

How was Hayato going to resist now? Pierrot looked absolutely adorable. He moved back up against Pierrot’s body and kissed him again. 

This time, Hayato’s truly savoring this.

Hayato’s tongue brushed gently across Pierrot’s and he kissed her a few times before pulling his lips away to make a medium-sized hickey on Pierrot’s neck. The action ignited a nice moan from Pierrot’s lips. 

It just tempted Hayato to make more of those marks. However, instead of doing that, Hayato chose to make out with Pierrot again. He knows he’s smudging Pierrot’s lipstick bad but he didn’t want to stop...

At least until he does what he plans to do.

During the makeout session, Hayato’s fingers trail from the center of Pierrot’s chest to his crotch. Right when he’s there he gently grips at it, taking note of Pierrot’s size. That caused Pierrot to moan yet again, this time in Hayato’s mouth.

That in turn, made Hayato really want to suck their dick right now.

Hayato separates his mouth and lowers himself to level with Pierrot’s crotch. He slips the bloomers off of Pierrot to see their length in full view.

Was Hayato dreaming?  
He never expected to see Pierrot naked in front of him outside of his fantasies. However, Hayato doesn’t try to pinch himself, instead he uses one of his hands to grab Pierrot’s shaft. 

Hayato could swear he felt Pierrot’s dick twitch in his hand, which encouraged him to continue. Hayato starts off by kissing the tip of Pierrot’s dick, which caused a soft gasp to come out of Pierrot. Hayato noted that Pierrot’s fingers were curling into the sheets, so he definitely knows he’s doing a good job already.

Now Hayato’s tongue swirls around the tip, his gaze shifted away from Pierrot’s dick and onto their face. Looking up, Hayato can note that Pierrot cheeks were nicely flushed. However, once their gaze lined up, Pierrot looked away bashfully. But Pierrot doesn’t shy away for too long, their gaze constantly dances back towards Hayato with every tongue movement he makes.

As this was happening, Hayato couldn’t stop thinking about how it was so damn cute to see Pierrot so meek. Especially when she always seemed so calm and collected.

Hayato just wanted to see more of it.

His mouth moved to take in Pierrot’s length, his tongue gliding across the shaft as he worked on taking it all in.

Pierrot had whimpered the second Hayato had pushed his mouth onto her dick. On instinct, her body slightly tenses. 

Hayato continues to move slowly, despite the growing desire to bob fast. His head moves up and down at a gentle pace. Thankfully for Hayato, he was already beginning to get some sultry groans out of Pierrot. 

Hayato never knew Pierrot could make noises like that. Quite frankly, Hayato thinks he’s getting addicted already.

Hayato wasn’t planning on it, but maybe he’s bobbing just a little faster as he hears more of those noises. All of this made Hayato’s desires to make Pierrot come grow stronger.

“Haya...to.” Pierrot utters out, the gentle pants began to grow obvious in her voice. After Pierrot calls out his name, Hayato feels her hand on the back of his head. 

Hayato’s not sure if Pierrot meant that to be intimate or to warn him, but the precum in his mouth ends up answering that for him.

With that silent warning, Hayato calms his movements, moving nice and slow to really push Pierrot to the edge.

In a few moments, Pierrot ends up coming into Hayato’s mouth. On instinct, Hayato swallows. Thinking he got it all, he takes his mouth and hand off of Pierrot’s dick. However, some of the cum had leaked onto Hayato’s lips. 

“Should I have warned you?” Pierrot’s rather embarrassed, eyes darting to the side again.

“‘Yer fine, promise.” Hayato replies, his thumb sliding across his lip to get the excess cum, and licking it off.

Probably as timidly as Pierrot, Hayato decides to ask Pierrot something. “...Do ‘ya want to continue?”

Pierrot then looks back at Hayato.  
“Preferably. I would not want to keep you without pleasure.”

Because honestly? Seeing Hayato lick off their cum may have woken them back up again. Of course they couldn’t say no after that.

“Right, right.” Hayato nods, “Now I’m gonna ask ‘ya to lay down for this, alright babe?”

Pierrot confides and lays herself down, however, she’s admittedly quite baffled by Hayato’s command.

“Why would I need to lie down if I have to...” Pierrot’s response was put to a halt as they watched Hayato take off his boxers and expose himself. Pierrot had gotten rather quiet, truly analyzing every new curve and tone on Hayato’s body that was now visible.

Hayato really does appreciate Pierrot’s admiration, but he has no hesitation swiftly climbing on top of Pierrot’s legs. Grabbing Pierrot’s cock again, he begins to lower his entrance onto it, gasping sharply as his body works to push it inside of him.

Though Pierrot knows that Hayato does have experience, he can’t help but be concerned about him.

“It... It doesn’t hurt... does it...?”

“Nnn... No. Feels good.. actually.” Hayato sighs.

Hayato demands one last thing from Pierrot, something that’ll surely bring them both to orgasm. “...Hold my hips and keep me steady, alright?”

If Pierrot’s skin wasn’t flushed enough, maybe this made it flush more. They know what’s about to happen; or what technically already has.

Though Pierrot doesn’t avoid the command. Instead, her hands firmly wrap around Hayato’s hips. Those smooth fingers making Hayato moan instantly.

Pierrot already got an idea that this area had been rather sensitive during makeout sessions due to Hayato’s body language, but he’s never heard Hayato make such a pleasurable noise from it.

If Hayato wasn’t beginning to move, Pierrot would’ve started first because of that noise. However, all thoughts about what actions to take were put to a halt with each bounce Hayato made on top of him.

As movement quickened and began to meld, one of Hayato’s hands had trailed over his cock, he began to jerk it sloppily with his fingers.

Hayato’s noises had gotten boisterous as he touched himself, to the point where it almost drowned out Pierrot’s noises. Both of them were thankful the gods were benevolent enough to give them soundproof rooms. It only made this far more enjoyable. 

“God...” Hayato pants, “You feel so good, Pierrot... Ah...! I love you so much..”

Hayato thinks he’s ridiculous speaking like this. To him, it almost feels like he’s emulating cheesy porn, even if he’s really speaking this from his own heart and wants to praise Pierrot.

Though on Pierrot’s end, it was probably the most erotic thing they’ve ever seen. Probably something that was even more erotic than the books she had read in the darkest hours of the night.

“Love you too... mon cœur.” Pierrot says between breaths. “...Are you close...?”

“Mmm... Yeah...” Hayato moans, “I wanna come with you...”

“I would like the same,” Pierrot replies, “I am rather close as well.”

“Let’s go then...” 

Hayato then moves a little faster and Pierrot cooperates. Soon, the two are able to hit their limit together. Hayato gasps as he comes and feels Pierrot come inside of him. Once they’re both done, Hayato takes himself off of Pierrot’s dick and cuddles up with him.

Though he wants to lay like this forever, he knows he’s going to have to go to the bathroom and get himself cleaned up. Not only that, but he has to take his eye contacts off and get ready for bed too. Guess he got so caught up in the heat of the moment he forgot to take them off...

Though Hayato can get cleaned up by himself, he can’t help but want Pierrot to join him in the shower. Looking up cutely at his fiancé, Hayato asks Pierrot about it.

“Pierrot, do ‘ya wanna shower with me?”

Pierrot hummed, a gentle smile appearing on their face, “I would not mind it at all.”

Hayato grinned widely at Pierrot’s reply, then climbed right off of his fiancé and stepped onto the floor. “Alright, follow me babe.”

Hayato’s gait is slightly woobly, but it’s nothing that’ll cause him any interference while walking.

After Hayato’s command, Pierrot steps off the bed as well. Once he’s on the floor with Hayato, Hayato grasps Pierrot’s hand and they both walk into the bathroom.


End file.
